


Woes of First Order Parents

by GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Force-Sensitive Hux, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, trans!hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7/pseuds/GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the destruction of Starkiller Base, the war between the First Order and the Resistance still wages on. That is until an unknown, force sensitive attacker just as strong as Kylo Ren boards the Finalizer. Hux and Ren soon finds themselves <br/>face - to - face with a nightmare from their past and ultimately the one thing that could get them the upper hand in the battle against the Resistance, and free them from Snoke's treachery as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woes of First Order Parents

**Author's Note:**

> I've not gotten any sleep for two nights because of this one idea plaguing my mind! Finally, i'm going to attempt to turn it into something. It might get ugly, but that's to be expected when it comes to Kylux. I'm just diving deeper into the trash ship that is slowly destroying my life. 
> 
> Please! Enjoy and let me know what you guys think. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!

Nine months ago if you would have asked either Hux or Ren how they got to the point they were at now, neither of them wouldn't have know how to respond. It was just about three months after the destruction of Starkiller when Hux had received the news. The results of a routine physical had come back irregular, and showed the Hux was several months pregnant. Eight weeks pregnant was what the medical droid had told Hux, and that is what Hux had later told Ren after he was finished with his training for that day. What pissed the ginger off is that Ren hadn't told him that he knew the very moment he and Hux conceived. Ren had felt it in the force, yet Hux remained oblivious to the fact. Ren had told him he wasn't strong enough to sense something so faint. That was only the beginning of their troubles. Hux couldn't keep track of how many nights the two of them hadn't slept an hour because Hux was pissed at Ren, or the had no idea where to go or what to do from that point on. 

To say Hux was furious about their current situation was an understatement. He would have came up with some other plan besides the one he had let Ren pull together. However, Ren had assured him countless times that their son and daughter would be safe. Only three weeks after delivering he and Ren's twins, the two of them were about to leave them outside a Resistance base on D'Qar. In the care of the very people Hux and Ren had fought to destroy. Now their children would be raised in the light. There would be no heir to Hux's place as General of the First Order, and no one for Ren to raise and teach the ways of the dark side. In order to keep the twin's from being ripped from them and brainwashed by Snoke, Ren and Hux had no other option but to give their children to the Resistance where they would be safe. 

In the cover of night, cloaked by the force long enough to leave the twins where they would be found, Hux walked down the shuttle's ramp with his son swaddled in his arms. Ren followed closely behind with their daughter, feeling the waves of anger and frustration rolling off of Hux with every step he took. Thankfully both children were sleeping peacefully, nestled against their parent's chests for the last time. Once they'd leave them, there was no doubt in Ren's mind he'd ever see his children again. Still he knew he'd be able to sense them through the force. He and Hux both. That force connection would only be stronger if one of the twins would turn out to be force sensitive. For Hux's sake he hoped that were the case, considering how poorly the General was taking everything. 

Hux reluctantly handed his son off to Ren so he could return to the shuttle. Tears streamed down the General's pale cheeks, but his eyes showed nothing but pure anger. Ren could hear Hux clenching and grinding his teeth when he let Ren take their son. Once they were back on the Finalizer, Ren knew it would be awhile until Hux would even bothering looking at him. Hell, Hux may not even speak to him again. One last kiss to his children, then Hux was practically sprinting back to the shuttle before he changed his mind. Leaving Ren the one that would leave his children in the hands of the Resistance. 

Ren was back on the shuttle not long after Hux had settled himself in the copilot's seat. The second Ren sat in the captains seat, a nasty right hook to the jaw caught him off guard. His dark eyes shot to Hux in a glare to see the ginger seething in rage with his fists clenched. With his teeth clenching, Ren stood from his seat and seized Hux by the collar of his uniform and hoisted him up.

"Do. Not. Touch me again," Ren growled, pushing the General back into the seat forcefully. "This isn't my fault."

"Whose is it then, Kylo?! I certainly didn't get myself pregnant!"

Hux only got an eye roll in reply, then the cabin of the shuttle fell silent. Until they were finally off planet and making their way back to the Finalizer did Hux glance over at the Knight. Ren's jaw was clenched tightly with a bruise blooming across his jawline from Hux's right hook. Dark circles under his eyes showed that he hadn't slept for a long while. Between the birth of the twins, staying up through the night to feed and change them, and comforting Hux when he couldn't sleep, Ren had only gotten a few hours of sleep in the past three weeks. Hux could admit that he and Ren need well needed rest, then perhaps things would be easier for the two of them to handle. 

Glancing away from Ren, Hux bit at his lip and ran his fingers through his already mused hair. The gingers chest ached with what he thought was guilt. Guilt for punching Ren in the jaw when he was trying his hardest to protect everything Hux cared for. For nine months, Ren barely got any sleep to watch over Hux, train with Snoke, and eventually never left Hux's side through almost a whole day of labor. Even after the twins were born Ren still refused to sleep to be with his children. And there Hux was blaming everything on Ren when most of it wasn't his fault. Getting Hux pregnant was definitely his fault, and even Ren knew that. In lack of better terms, Hux was the one being the overemotional asshole for once, and Ren was handling everything particularly well. 

Ren didn't know what to do when Hux settled himself on his lap with the Ginger's head resting on his shoulder. Those blue/green eyes were looking right up at him, but Ren wasn't about to give in. Not after the little fit Hux took. Ren simply wasn't in the mood to be arguing. His mind was set on getting back to the Finalizer and sleeping for the rest of his life.

"Please tell me we did the right thing," Ren tried his hardest not to groan and leaned his head back. "Are you even listening to me, Ren?"

"I'm listening," Ren said quietly. "And yes, we did the right thing."

Soft lips moved lightly against Ren's neck, causing the Knight to jump slightly but relax into the affection. With his arms now around Hux, Ren nestled his nose into Hux's hair and took in his sent, letting the General fill his senses. 

"When we get back on the Finalizer, you're coming to bed with me," Hux sounded as if he were half already. 

 

"General Organa," Leia looked up from the reports she had been looking over to see Poe rushing toward her. "We have a problem, Ma'am."

Leia stood from her desk and went to speak until she heard what she thought was a child crying. A young child at that. "I assume that's the problem?"

Leia didn't know what to expect when Poe took her to the bay Finn was in with the child she had heard. Seeing Finn with two very young infants was definitely not what she had expected, and she quickly rushed to Finn to take one of the infants. A boy and a girl, both looked to be the same age. 

The boy Finn held opened his eyes to look up at Finn with his bottom lip quivering. A look of panic crossed Finn's face with the boy started to cry. "W-what did I do? Why is he crying?"

"You didn't do anything, buddy," Poe put his hand on Finn's shoulder and ran his finger gently over the boy's cheek as way to calm him down. "He's probably hungry or needs changed."

"I don't think I want to change him," Finn said quietly. "As cute as he is. Yet, he does look a lot like General Hux."

Finn, Poe, and Leia looked at each other at the same moment with their eyes wide. The boy looked incredibly similar to General Hux with his red hair and blue/green eyes. The girl in Leia's arms, had Ren's black hair and dark brown eyes. The fact that the twins could belong to Leia's son seemed to make sense. Leia just wasn't sure if Ren would be cruel enough to abandon his own kids. There was no doubt in her mind that Hux was, being that he destroyed five planets with no remorse, 

"These two will stay in our care for the time being," Leia looked up at Finn and Poe. "I trust you two are capable of watching over them when I'm unable to?"

"Yes, General," Finn and Poe said in unison.

Once Leia left the bay, leaving Finn and Poe with the twins, Poe grinned down at the girl in his arms. "Welcome to adulthood, Finn."

"Please don't turn out to be evil," Finn whispered down to the ginger boy in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be posted tomorrow!   
> I apologize for any mistakes I may have made.  
> I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
